Eu já devia Saber
by Pah Uchiha-chan
Summary: Sasuke é um mau namorado. Sakura é uma cantora famosa. Ela expressa seus sentimentos, mas deixa que seu lado malvado domine no final.


_**Eu**__** já devia saber.**_

**By: Pah-Uchiha-chan.**

**A história é no POV da Sakura.**

**Negrito: Notas da Autora.**

Normal: Narração.

_Itálico: a Sakura cantando._

**Obs. Eu me inspirei nessa música para fazer essa história.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence. Se pertencesse a Sakura e o Sasuke já estariam juntos faz muito tempo. Pena que o titio Kishimoto não pensa assim.**

**Resumo: E se a Sakura fizesse parte do grupo musical das "Pussycat Dolls"? E se o Sasuke não fosse um bom namorado?**

**Leia e descubra o que a nossa flor vai fazer com ele.**

**OBS 2. AS GAROTAS DO ANIME, COMO A INO, HINATA, ETC; VÃO FAZER PARTE DO GRUPO COM A SAKURA. É COMO SE ELAS FOSSEM A NICOLE, ETC.**

**É SÓ FINGIR.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Início. **

Aquele canalha. Depois de tudo que eu fiz ele continua me traindo.

"Sabe Saki, agora você tem três opções." – Disse uma das minhas melhores amigas, Ino.

"E quais seriam elas?" – Eu estava discutindo o meu pequeno enorme problema com as minhas melhores amigas e companheiras, com quem eu formei o grupo "Pussycat Dolls."

Desde algum tempo atrás eu percebi que o meu namorado, Sasuke Uchiha, andava um pouco estranho e um mês atrás eu descobri que ele estava me traindo com a ex-namorada dele.

Eu contei isso para as minhas amigas, é claro, e agora elas estão me ajudando.

"Você pode deixar tudo isso pra lá e fingir que não sabe de nada." – Disse a mais tímida de todas, Hinata. Ela é bem tímida com estranhos, mas é uma ÓTIMA cantora. E não é nada tímida quando está entre amigas.

"Você pode terminar com ele e esquecer ele pelo resto da sua vida." – Disse Tenten. Ela também é uma ótima cantora, mas é uma dançarina FANTÁSTICA.

"Ou, você pode escolher a opção mais divertida de todas. Se vingar." Disse Ino com um sorriso maligno no rosto.

"Bom, eu não sou muito adepta de vingança ou violência, mas nesse caso, eu faço uma exceção."

"Então nós teremos uma vingança..." Disse Tenten e pelo sorriso na cara dela eu posso dizer que já estava imaginando o que fazer.

Mas, de repente uma idéia me veio à mente.

"Garotas, de quantas músicas mais nós precisamos para o novo CD?"

"Só de mais uma. Porque Saki? Planejou alguma coisa?"

"Acho que sim Ino. Acho que sim..."

* * *

_3 semanas depois._

_

* * *

  
_

Nosso CD já estava pronto e nós já tínhamos um show marcado no final-de-semana.

Agora só falta um pequeno ingrediente para o meu plano dar certo.

Então, eu liguei para o meu namorado.

"Sasuke? Tudo bem?"

"_Tudo e você?"_

"Também. Olha, eu tenho que desligar rápido, mas eu só queria te chamar para o show que as meninas e eu vamos fazer esse final de semana."

"_Sakura, eu não se vou poder ir."_

"Ah, por favor Sasuke-kun... Nós vamos estrear uma nova música e eu queria muito que você fosse assistir."

"_Tah bom. Tudo bem. Eu vou."_

"Obrigada. Eu tenho que ir agora. Tchau!"

Eu nem esperei ele dizer "tchau" e desliguei na cara dele.

Agora eu só tinha que esperar três dias para o show e três dias para terminar tudo entre a gente. Depois de dizer tudo que eu sinto, é claro.

* * *

...

* * *

Nesses três dias eu treinei a coreografia da nossa nova música. E eu pedi para o coreógrafo que fizesse alguma coisa MUITO sexy e provocante.

E ele conseguiu.

E eu estava meio preocupara no começo, mas depois que eu vi os dançarinos, que são EXTREMAMENTE gatos, nem lembrei mais da minha preocupação.

Tudo estava indo de acordo com o plano.

* * *

_Show Time._

_

* * *

  
_

A música nova só seria cantada no final do show, então nós começamos com as músicas normais.

Música após música o final chegou.

"OLÁ NEW YORK CITY!" – Ino Gritou no microfone e todos no estádio gritaram.

As nossas danças, nessa apresentação foram mais sexys e provocantes do que todas as outras que já fizemos em qualquer show, mas a última seria arrasadora.

"ESTÃO GOSTANDO DO SHOW?" – Gritou Hinata. De vez em quando eu me impressiono com a falta de timidez dela no palco.

Todos no estádio gritaram "Sim!"

"ENTÃO SE PREPAREM PARA A NOSSA SURPRESA! CONTE A ELES SAKURA!" – Gritou Tenten.

"OK TEN! E AI PESSOAL! AGORA EU QUERO UM MINUTINHO DE SILÊNCIO PARA DIZER ISSO!" – Todos ficaram em silêncio. – "OBRIGADA. EU QUERO QUE VOCÊS ME FAÇAM UM PEQUENO FAVOR: QUEM QUER QUE NÓS CANTEMOS UMA NOVA MÚSICA GRITE BEM ALTO!!"

Todos no Estádio gritaram. E foi ai que eu vi o Sasuke na primeira pista, com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

Rá! Ele vai perder aquele sorriso logo, logo.

"VOCÊS QUEREM, VOCÊS TERÃO! VAMOS LÁ!" – Eu estava muito animada. Eu podia sentir a adrenalina correndo pelas minhas veias, e acredite, eu estava adorando.

A música começou e eu sou a cantora principal. As garotas concordaram com isso.

_Uh Uh Uh Ohh Yeah  
I Never Needed You To Be Strong  
I Never Needed You To Be Pointing out My Wrongs  
I Never Needed Pain  
I Never Needed Strain  
My Love for you Was Strong Enough You Should Have Known  
I Never Needed You For Judgement  
I Never Needed You To Question What I Spent  
I Never Asked For Help  
I take Care Of Myself  
I Don't Know Why You Think You got a Hold On Me_

_And It's A Little Late For Conversations  
There Isn't Anything For You To Say  
And My Eyes Hurt hands shiver  
So Look At Me And Listen To Me_

_Because__ – _Foi ai que a música começou a acelerar e os garotos estraram. Um mais lindo do que o outro, eu devo acrescentar. E foi nessa hora também que a dança ficou mais sensual.

_I Don't Want To Stay Another Minute  
I Don't Want You To Say A Single Word  
Hush Hush  
Hush Hush  
There Is No Other Way  
I Get The Final Say_

_Because  
I Don't Want To Do These Any Longer  
I Don't Want You  
There's Nothing Left To Say  
Hush Hush  
Hush Hush  
I've Already Spoken  
our love Is Broken  
Baby  
Hush Hush_

_I Never Need Your Corrections  
On Everything From How I act To what I Say  
I Never Need Words  
I Never Need Hurt  
I Never Need You To Be There Everyday  
I'm Sorry For The Way I Let Go  
Of Everything I Wanted When You Came Along  
But I'm Never Beaten  
Broken Not defeated  
I Know Next To You Is Not Where I Belong_

_And It's A Little Late For Explanations  
There Isn't Anything That You Can Do  
And My Eyes Hurt Hands Shiver  
So You Will Listen When I Say_

_Baby  
I Don't Want To Stay Another Minute  
I Don't Want You To Say A Single Word  
Hush Hush  
Hush Hush  
There Is No Other Way  
I Get The Final Say_

_Because  
I Don't Want To Do These Any Longer  
I Don't Want You  
There's Nothing Left To Say  
Hush Hush  
Hush Hush  
I've Already Spoken  
Our love Is Broken  
Baby  
Hush Hush_

_At first I was afraid_ – Quando eu começei a cantar essa parte eu olhei exatamente para onde o Sasuke estava. Pela esxpressão dele eu soube que ele estava MUITO irritado.

Bem feito. Ninguém mandou ele me trair.

_I was petrified  
Kept' thinkin' I could never live without you by my side  
But then I spent so many nights thinkin' how you did me wrong  
I grew strong  
And I learned how to get along_

_Hush Hush  
Hush Hush  
I've Already Spoken  
Our love Is Broken  
Baby_

_Oh no not I  
I will survive  
For as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive  
I've got all my life to live  
I've got all my love to give  
And I'll survive  
I will survive  
Hey hey_

__ entram os violinos __

_Hush Hush  
Hush Hush  
There Is No Other Way  
I Get The Final Say  
I Don't Want To Do These Any Longer  
I Don't Want You  
There's Nothing Left To Say  
Hush Hush  
Hush Hush  
I've Already Spoken  
Our love Is Broken  
Baby  
Hush Hush__._

"GOSTARAM?" – todos mais uma vez disseram que sim.

"QUE BOM! BOM, AGORA NÓS JÁ CHEGAMOS NO FIM, MAS ANTES DE IRMOS EU SÓ QUERIA DIZER MAIS UM COISINHA PARA O MEU NAMORADO QUE ESTÁ BEM ALI, NA PRIMEIRA PISTA." – eu apontei para o lugar onde o Sasuke estava."

"SASUKE, É ISSO QUE VOCÊ GANHA POR ME TRAIR. MAS EU ACHO QUE A CULPA TAMBÉM É UM POUCO MINHA. EU JÁ DEVIA SABER QUE VOCÊ É GAY. ENTÃO, SÓ PARA ESCLARECER AS COISAS. ACABOU."

Depois que eu disse aquilo ele estava mais vermelho do que qualquer coisa que eu já tenha visto na vida.

E eu?

Bem, eu sai com as minhas amigas dando MUITAS risadas da cara dele e o publico também começou a rir.

No dia seguinte as garotas e eu fomos ver as criticas ao nosso show. E tudo que nós lemos foi:

"_Ótimo show", "Final inesperado" _e_ "Eu também desconfiava de que ele era gay"._

Aquele foi o melhor show da minha vida.

_**Fim!!!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Gostaram?**

**Mandem reviews e me digam o que acharam.**


End file.
